


【授权翻译】不同的计划

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 金妮已经受够了婚礼策划！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】不同的计划

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761958) by HP Slash Luv. 



> 此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权  
> 作者注：Written for:  
> Hogwarts: 365 Prompts  
> Prompt - concoction  
> Hogwarts: Games & Sports  
> Task 10 - Write about feeling overwhelmed

“试试这个。”德米尔扎尖叫道。

金妮对那粉红色的混合物皱起了鼻子。“这是什么？”

“试试吧。”德米尔扎恳求道。

金妮试探性地尝了一口，水果的味道在她的味蕾上炸开了。“呃。”

“不好吗？”德米尔扎撅着嘴问道。“我认为这可能是您的单身派对上的特色饮料。”

“单身派对？我都忘了单身派对这事儿了。”

“怎么样？这是你作为单身女性的最后一次欢呼！”

金妮翻了个白眼。“我有很多事情要做。你认为我有时间去想一个我可能一年内都不记得的派对吗？”

德米尔扎得意地笑了。“交给我。”

“很好，但是那粉红色的饮料不包括在内。太甜了。”

“好吧，”德梅尔扎大发慈悲。“不过那会很受欢迎。”

* * *

“这条裙子很适合你！” 她妈妈大叫道。

“有点过时了，你不觉得吗？” 芙蓉评论道。

“这是传统和端庄。”她的妈妈反驳说。

“这条怎么样？” 安吉丽娜问道。“它很朴素端庄，但仍然是现代款式。”

金妮摸了摸额头，觉得头痛得厉害。每个人都在考虑她应该为婚礼做些什么。

她做了个鬼脸，因为她妈妈的尖叫声越来越大，很容易就能盖过其他声音。

“够了！” 金妮大喊，但她被忽略了，因为每个人都对这条裙子的样子发表自己的看法。当她闭上眼睛，转身离开了，当她离开陋居时，战斗的声音越来越小。虽然，它并没有完全消失。

她们甚至都没有意识到她已经离开了！

* * *

“怎么了？” 哈利站在屋里问。

“你有没有觉得你的头可能会爆炸？”

一片寂静。

金妮强迫自己睁开眼睛，看到哈利怀疑的表情。她不好意思地傻笑着。“哦，是的。当然，你知道头部爆炸的感觉。但是你的问题不是由家人和朋友引起的。”

“婚礼策划糟糕的一天？” 哈利问，走过来躺在她身边。

金妮把头靠在他的肩上。“太糟糕了。对于时尚和食物的品味，他们有过大声叫嚷和微妙的侮辱。”

“侮辱是针对你的吗？”他说话的口气很危险。

“不，是针对彼此的。他们希望自己的选择被选中，他们认为如果他们互相侮辱，我更有可能选中他们。还有我的妈妈。她肯定有点错。她利用我是她唯一的女儿这个事实来达到她的目的。” 她看着他。他一边听着，一边目不转睛地盯着她。我不知道我还能不能再忍受六个月。我会发疯的。”

“我两个月前提出过私奔，但你说你的妈妈会杀了你。”

“她还是会杀了我，但这会是值得的。我们去吧。”

哈利疯狂地眨眼睛。“你是认真的吗？”

“你无法理解今天到底有多糟糕。我们走吧。”

“我很乐意，但我不想让你后悔。我们要好好考虑一下。如果你明天早上还想这么做，我完全同意。”

金妮把嘴唇贴在他的面颊上。“你是最棒的！”她闭上眼睛，依偎着他，把鼻子贴在他的脖子上。

“我现在就能睡着。”

哈利把头靠在她的头上。“睡吧，金。”

她让他安逸的身影把她带走。

END


End file.
